<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>expressive by bL34cH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149984">expressive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bL34cH/pseuds/bL34cH'>bL34cH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, dumbass kyoko kirigiri, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bL34cH/pseuds/bL34cH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko Kirigiri was a lot of things. Decisive, timid, and clever were some of them.</p><p>Expressive, however, she was not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>expressive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic ever, I didn't want to go big and regret it. More chapters are possible. Its so small because I wanted to get something out there before anything bigger, kinda testing the waters if that makes sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoko Kirigiri was a lot of things. Decisive, timid, and clever were some of them.</p><p>Expressive, however, she was not. She viewed emotion as weakness, and anyone who willingly showed it weak as well. Her classmates weren’t worth her time, she figured, rather spending it alone studying or doing something productive. </p><p>That was until she met Celestia Ludenberg. ‘Royal’ was the only appropriate way Kirigiri could describe her. Goddess, she thought in the middle of the night, to be admitted to no one but herself.</p><p>Kirigiri always wondered why the gambler chose to hide everything about herself, always being on guard, flinching at every sudden loud noise. She didn’t intend to ask why sometimes Celestia got up and left without any warning afterwards. </p><p>She admitted that she had grown fond of the others regal company- ignoring the way the gambler clearly flushed when Kirigiri offhandedly commented on her outfit or hair. It seemed like a nice thing to do, but all Celestia did in return was nod and mumble something unintelligible under her breath. Kirigiri always assumed that they were complements, and nodded back.</p><p>The detective supposed ‘fond’ might be a small understatement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I do make more chapters, I might add some angst. I have a few ideas so hopefully, if this gets like 3 kudos ill continue it. Honestly, I never considered posting anything like this. Hopefully my friends don't find it. Comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>